


Destruction Begat By Orbs (Astronomical Hyper, Destruction)

by ToddAndRyoInc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Transformation, Cock Vore, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay, M/M, Merge, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, astronomical, astronomical hyper, ctf, so much insanity i can't tag it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToddAndRyoInc/pseuds/ToddAndRyoInc
Summary: the sixth and probably final ([maybe] for real this time) todd story. read at your own risk and click away if you don't like it. also read the first five





	Destruction Begat By Orbs (Astronomical Hyper, Destruction)

It was 23 frags to 23 frags, and the clock had just gone to overtime. Todd was low on health and the hyperhealth wasn’t going to spawn for another few precious seconds. Todd clenched his muscles, twitched his thighs, focused long and hard on his position… he was going to win this… he ran his character out of safety and into the sights of his enemies. They shot rockets at him, but before they could hit, Todd hit the weaker one flat out with a hot precise shot from a railgun...

YOUR TEAM WINS

Todd's 2v2 team had just won the semi-finals for their country in the hot new action FPS, Quocke. They heard screams of “NOOO...” from across the conference hall, knowing their win was a huge upset. Todd was playing with his friend Ryo, and they had made it to the finals now, if they won the match tomorrow they would go international, and the mysteriously named “Todd ‘n Ryo Inc” team would become country champions! Though Todd was ecstatic at his win, Ryo, playing next to him, was stressed beyond belief, sweating profusely. “Todd… I didn’t think you were going to hit that, I thought we were going home… I told you to wait for the mega health, or at least let me go for the final kill… if you had missed that rail…” Todd laughed. “I don’t miss rails. You have to trust my calls more. Anyway, we should pack up and get some rest for tomorrow, wouldn’t want to win that narrowly again!” Todd said jovially. Their opponents sneered at them as they left, a look of “we’ll get you next time” permeating their eyes. One of them was a quite endowed in the chest loli with long blue hair, known only to them as Vela26. Ryo constantly snuck peeks at her as Todd and him packed their computers up and then shortly returned to their hotel. They were staying on the highest floor, at Todd’s request (and large, ill-gained money bribes). Todd liked to stay high up incase they ever wanted to let their powers loose amongst the lovely high up winds, after all.

“So Ryo, how have you been holding up?” Todd asked his BFF, the two sitting on the hotel balcony, sipping some fine expensive orange juice from a wine glass. “I’ll be honest Todd...” Ryo said, “I’ve been really finding it hard to hold back these few days.” Todd looked at Ryo suggestively. “Is that so… Well I have developed a compromise, of sorts...” Todd said, walking to his bag, and pulling out what looks like a large condom, with what looked like stars on the lubricated inside. Ryo thought it was another of those condoms with a pocket universe inside it for them to grow into, but Todd assured him that wasn’t the case. “Anything growing within this condom will be completely invisible to the outside world. It’s airtight too, and can stretch as far as our growths will take it… I think we should give it a test run.” Ryo started to harden, and hardening fast, as if he was about to grow. Finally, a chance to get his frustrations out with his bestie…

The two walked outside onto the balcony, and sat together on a conveniently placed couch outside, facing a 96 floor drop. Todd used his magic to unscrew the guarding on the rail and place it aside, they weren’t going to need it. “Todd… you have no idea how much I need this.” Ryo said softly, snuggling up against Todd’s body, both of them now completely naked, facing the city lit up at night. They both started growing their cocks, only barely to the roof of the balcony, and then put them together inside the InvisiCon 301k (patented by Todd). They made sure to stuff their balls into the large opening too, they wouldn’t be exempt from the growth spurt. Their frotting meant their growth was almost unconscious, they were so used to doing so when being in such proximities… and yet their growth was completely invisible to the world. Stealth growth… “Todd… this is SUBLIME!” Ryo could feel every inch of his and Todd’s mighty pulsing member pressed up against his, as they both slithered their lengths off the side of the building, feeling every weird new current of wind as their cocks easily reached a mile, yet they could still see the horizon with ease, Ryo pulsing his cock and loosing some pre into the incredibly strong fabric at the tip, expecting to see it burst out in the distance, yet seeing only the moon and the sea below in the distance, the distance he KNEW he was covering… “Todd… How do you do this… you’re so wonderful.” Ryo said in utter ecstasy, Todd’s bulge starting to overtake his own in size, not minding at all to be amongst the strong mighty infinite member of his teammate… “Hehe. When you’re as omnipotent as me, it’s hard to understand why I didn’t think of this sooner.”

Todd was also involuntary spurting precum, they could feel the pooled up pre at the tip of the condom stretching and drooping lower, threatening to burst over the city lights below, the convention center their Quocke tournament must have taken place in now physically sitting under thousands of galleons of Ryo’s and Todd’s mixed pre-cum, yet the city survived in complete defiance. If an asteroid hit Earth right now, Ryo and Todd would have saved the day. Ryo felt like a protector of the Earth, seeing humanity as his to be protected for once… it just made him erect further though, releasing more pre, straining the pooling glob more and more. “Todd… I’m afraid it’s going to break… are you sure we can grow further?” Todd looked at Ryo assuredly, telling him “No, it won’t, as long as nothing cuts or breaks it we’ll be fine, just keep our cocks high up over the spiked buildings and nothing can spill. Just grow upwards, we can cum as hard as we want bud… I love you so much.” The two’s faces were crimson red, they started to make out profusely like the dumb young lovers they were, completely unaware of their soaring growths. Their unawareness would be their downfall in this plan to stealthily jerk off, though.

Unbeknownst to Todd’s omnipotence, probably because he was busy jacking off in a giant condom with Ryo, there was a drone flying around below the giant cocks, one bought by a citizen. He had no malice, just wanted to look around the city at nights. He had no idea what could have been coming.

Finally, the two started to orgasm, with no difficulty, both their cocks experiencing pure euphoria trapped in the invisible rubber condom, writhing and whipping against each other. They let so much cum loose, adding to the pool of pre-cum, and while they couldn’t see how huge the deluge of cum at the tip of the invisiCon was, they could definitely feel it’s stretchy pull on their helms, only stimulating the two godbois more. They had no knowledge of the drone below the giant pool of cum, slowly rising, just trying to get a better view of the city… suddenly, the drone’s wings tore into the fabric of the invisiCon, just half a centimetre. But that was all it took. Within seconds, the cut was huge as a mile, and the sticky mix of Todd and Ryo’s seed was slowly dripping all over the city. Every building, even the center their Quocke tournament was in, had been wiped away in a musky rush of Todd and Ryo’s juices. Yet the two lovers kept their eyes shut, still caught in the moment of a godly orgasm. They continued to cum as the invisiCon unravelled from their cocks, feeling exposure to the cold nightly winds as their giant crimson helms became visible to the world. “Todd...” Ryo said nervously… “I think I came too much and broke it… I’m sorry...” Todd snickered. “Ryo, it wasn’t you, we did everything perfectly to stealth jack off… and a third party ruined it. But hey, I’ve gotta reset this universe now since we came all over it, the military’s probably hearing of it now… might as well go a bit further and destroy the planet.”, Todd said, smiling with a want to grow further in his voice. Ryo was almost relieved, he was so afraid that he’d exposed their gargantuan flesh to the world but Todd had assured him he could now grow without fears.

Now that Ryo had essentially been given the go ahead to go nuts, he lead in growth and quickly surpassed Todd’s length. He made his cock as prehensile as possible in the post-glow of orgasm and started to drill at the center of the city, spinning it back and forth, digging deeper into the ground where the city their tournament took place in once stood. Ryo could feel millions of civilians trying to escape his ground-levelling pole, trying to fight back against the flesh in vain, he knew he would overtake and decimate them all, and he did with infinite ease. Each twist of his gargantuan helm made it grow bigger and bigger, displacing more and more skyscrapers, which acted more as pleasuring spikes amongst Ryo’s sensitive glans. Todd whispered into Ryo’s ear, “Ryo, I’ll go to the other side of the planet. I’ll ‘meet you’ soon enough, pal” Todd said, disappearing to an unknown location using his eternal omnipotence, and letting Ryo grow as big and uncontested as he wants, at least for a little while. Ryo knew what Todd was up to. Ryo, being more cock than human, shifted his massive balls and by extension, tiny body, high into the air, amongst the clouds, being lifted by his giant length boring straight down into the bedrock of the Earth. Ryo’s balls hung high in the air, drooping lazily above the decimated city below. Ryo got a dizzying look at below him, realizing how high up he was, making him a little scared, but he knew his cock and balls would soften any fall. He continued to bore deeper with his massive drill, deeper and deeper into the city’s centre, creating fault lines all across the hemisphere, his massive yet secondary balls displacing forests, oceans, cities, and mountains with ease. 

The deeper Ryo got into the Earth’s crust, the hotter his cock was becoming, though at his indestructible size he knew he could take any temperature. He was finally breaking through the continental crust of the Earth and reaching the lithosphere, the uppermost rigid outer layer of the planet. As his cock scraped around in desperate need of stimulation, and a hope to find Todd’s cock quicker, the lithospheric plate of his entire continent cracked into hundreds of fragments. Ryo was lowering his body and massive pendulous balls slowly closer to the Earth as he kept digging deeper with his cock, finally reaching ground level, with his balls displacing the entire country at his back, and an infinite wall of flesh at Ryo’s front, now boring deeper into the viscous asthenospheric layers, where lava that escapes through volcano’s resides. “Oh my Todd… this lava’s hold on my dick is so foreign to me. It’s so solid yet so liquid, and the heat coming from it is so gentle and cooling to my paradoxically huge cock…” Ryo screamed out, knowing Todd was omnipotent and could hear all. Ryo wanted to cum again, and could hear Todd telepathically saying to him, “It’s ok, cum as much as you want, I’m sure our cocks will meet further down, and I’m sure you won’t run out of steam at this size ;)”. That affirmation was all Ryo needed to hear to cum profusely into the asthenophere, his seed easily more powerful than the 1,600C degrees heat of the lava, started to swim around and truly overwhelm the lava with his musk. While his sperm didn’t tell him everything, he could tell that Todd was boring into the Earth on the other side, and feel that he had cum into the asthenosphere too, Todd’s own cum quickly finding Ryo’s shaft and helm and stimulating it further through millions of vibrations, swimming laps around the mighty shaft at high speed, the sperm trying it’s damnedest to get Ryo off harder.

And get him off it did. Neither of the two boi’s cocks had reached the Earth’s harder mantle below the sphere of magma, and yet their sperm just seemed to be invigorating and making the lava warmer. Unbeknownst to them, volcanoes all around the world were erupting in a sticky mess of lava and Todd and Ryo’s heavenly mixture of seed. Volcanoes formed where none were before, uprooting the civilizations lucky enough to avoid destruction so far, forming underwater in the oceans across the world too, letting nothing avoid the inevitable apocalypse. The lavaseed poured out with omnipotent sperm-helped prehensility all over the planet, letting Todd and Ryo see in their minds eye the fiery destruction they begat across the globe. Nothing alive would be safe from their macro musk. Even Ryo’s balls were beginning to stew in the lakes of semen and lava that erupted from instantly forming volcanoes around him where the city they had traveled so far to have that long in the past Quota tournament stood. Ryo thought of everyone he had met on the way here, all the locations Todd had showed him of the place, and now his lava-infused cum was letting him see it all come to an end at his will. “Todd… thank… you…” Ryo said to Todd’s mind, his balls being cooled down by the ever omnipotently adapting icy cold streaks of Toddcum in the lava sticking to his balls own hard outer layer.

Now it was time to dig deeper. Ryo repositioned his cock’s helm and dug deeper into the mantle of the Earth, the more solid foundation that the asthenosphere lies upon, and 67% of the Earth’s entire mass. He spurted hard and hot beams of his juices into the walls of the outer core, the liquid hot foundation the mantle rested upon spherically, and the sheer virility of Ryo’s cum let it survive the scorching heat, the cum itself able to reproduce asexually and indefinitely. Right on cue, Todd’s cock burst through the mantle into the liquid core with Ryo’s helm there to greet him. “Hey Ryo… glad to see you made it, sorry I’m late… let’s destroy this starting area once and for all though, shall we?” Ryo’s only response was to surge blood throughout his throbbing member in wild lust, flailing it around Todd’s own planetary magma-coated glans. Both of the boi’s ballsacks were covering opposite ends of the Earth, pinning it and squashing it inwards under their massive weight and writhing unyielding strength. Finally after lurching their dicks around the circular hot-middle of the Earth, they both playfully poked their slits against the white-hot inner core, the solid middle and most critical foundation of the Earth. Both of their cocks sucked away at the inner core with full power, ripping it apart in a catastrophic game of tug-of-war, powering up their own cocks all the more with the “soul” of the Earth.

The two astronomical cocks barely paid attention to their massively swelling balls, only powered more by absorbing Earth’s power. The mere shifting around of their cock and balls let the remaining debris of the Earth scatter across the solar system, leaving absolutely nothing living but the two bois where the Earth once stood. As they finished off the tasty, hot Earth core, Todd finally spoke up and stopped letting his dick do the talking. “Ryo… that was awesome! I’ve never tasted the core of the Earth before, usually when I swallow planets it takes so long to digest them and break them apart… but this is much more efficient!” Todd surged his growth, prehensibly spun his dick around the space that Earth once stood, looking for Mars as his cock expanded and got longer and longer in the void of space. He shoved his cock very forcefully into the side of the planet, quickly displacing the outer layers, bedrock, mantle and easily reaching the core in seconds. Todd slurped out the core with ease, feeling an instant increase in his cocks inherent growth power, and before he knew it the red planet was an unrecognizable onahole of a landmass with a permanent Todd erection imprinted into it’s fatal wounds. Todd pulled out, using his omnipotence to scan the solar system for other planets, noting that Ryo had already raped Venus to it’s center and extracted it’s sweet, hot core. “Todd…” Ryo spoke telepathically, “It’s fun to absorb these cores, but you know that WE are capable of so much faster growth… can’t we get universe sized and really start destroying EVERYTHING?”. Todd received the message loud and clear, and responded. “Well Ryo, let’s make it interesting. Let’s absorb the cores of our solar system, then start firing off rounds of cum from here at the stars across the universe… whoever gets a higher score of species extincted wins! :) ” Ryo was always up for a challenge, and so the two telepathically waved their cocks around our once populous solar system, making quick work of the rest of Earth’s brethren homes, and clearing the space for their imminent titanic conflict.

The two gigacocked bois both prepared for a monumental orgasm as their planet sized ballsacks rumbled and grinded at each other, Todd and Ryo the only beings in the universe large enough to have any gravitational pull at this mass. Todd started to audibly count down from 3 as he nestles his back into Ryo’s, the sudden output of cum to come would probably knock them lightyears apart, so this was his last chance to be with Ryo’s body. “alright pal,” Todd said, “Let’s do this… 3… 2… 1...” Todd leaned in for one more kiss with Ryo, but Ryo’s body was engulfed in blinding light and transforming, his entire self had merged into his galaxy cock for more power, so Todd followed suit as the first ropes of cum were loosed from the two massive urethras. As they both felt their bodies disappear and became pure icons of genitalia, Ryo’s cumshots were more precise, aiming at each star individually and cumming a perfect amount to freeze the civilizations swirling each sun with ease, while Todd came recklessly over entire star systems like a firehose without a holder. Ryo felt that Todd was gaining the lead in species extincted, so he increased his rate of fire and scanned the universe for every star, no matter how hidden, and shot at each one with near pinpoint accuracy. He almost forgot that since there was no gravity, he didn’t need to shoot over objectives and could shoot them directly, with no gravity to let his “bullets” fall off. The scores were constantly shifting back and forth, being measured in a scoreboard of the millions of species extincted in their minds eyes, Todd’s omnipotently-developed minds-eye HUD was certainly a wonder to behold to their psyche’s, overwhelming their minds eyes and blinding them with pure ecstacy, the two unable to hear each other or see anything now.

Both the hyper cocked bois were blinded and firing indiscriminately, their minds eyes overwhelmed in sexual pleasure by the Toddtech-powered nanomachines emitted by the minds-eye HUD’s, unable to see where the galaxies were located and having to go purely on memory. They thankfully could still see the scoreboards though, so when they saw their score was rising they knew their cumshots were hitting targets! They couldn’t communicate telepathically or knew where each other was, and so clumsily Ryo surged forward, expecting a black hole to quickly fill that he thought was near where he was shooting, but Todd’s massively unyielding sack was quickly rising upwards into it’s collision course…

*THOOM*

Ryo felt his interplanetary cockhead collide with all fifty billion lightyears of Todd’s ballsack, striking him right between the nuts. Ryo knew this was his chance, he started cumming hard, while Todd was clearly feeling the pain… Ryo began to gain a huge lead in species extincted, stars destroyed and even black holes absorbed, growing his own cock two times, three times larger Todd was furious that Ryo would try to play dirty like this…he could still feel the bubbling precum pools in his thick, rainforest-like pubic hair, caused by the monstrous impact that Ryo’s mere cockprint had reigned upon Todd’s cum factories. Todd felt new life rapidly forming on his own ballsack thanks to Ryo’s hyperly fertile cum and precum mixing with his own Toddseed amongst the thick terrain of Todd’s titanic thickets of orange pubes. Extremely quicky, adorable hyper-cocked shota Todd and Ryo clones began to form in this unlikely grove of Todd hair, tribally forming up and already at each other’s butts, wanting to fill the opposing tribes to bursting point in the unyielding love of their creators. The Toddtech nanomachines had worn off and the pain from Ryo’s infinite cockslap had finally subsided, but he knew he was too behind by now… unless? He pointed his cockhead precisely at the edge of the universe, using as a wall to bounce his destructive cum onto his own balls…

Todd winced in pain, shedding a single tear at the apocalyptic destruction that he began upon his own fertile sack, milky deluges of cum gliding over his balls and extincting the billions of subspecies that had been spawned by Ryo’s attack. “Ryo… you were a little too fertile this time… next time you hit me don’t leave me with so much to work with… ;)” The score spiked as a tidal wave of destructively inclined Toddcum coated his own ballsack.

533,433,569,927,997 species extincted – Ryo  
433,561,919,929 species extincted – Todd

in an instant, became

492,455,500,509,910,034,203,402,130,401,304,503,604,409,053,990 species extincted – Todd  
539,423,432,421,896 species extincted – Ryo

It was too late. Although Ryo had broken the rules and grown after they were both blinded, it didn’t even matter how many galaxies had luckily remained untouched swirling around them, he couldn’t catch up. He shouldn’t have cum with such fertility, but that was how he liked it, what fueled Ryo’s growth, the infinite spawning of more, more of him… well he should have at least made the cum more sterile if he was attacking Todd’s ballsack like that. “Alright Todd, you win. I wasn’t expecting the HUD’s to blind us like that… and I’m sorry I grew.” Todd smirked. “Apology accepted, and GG.” Todd finally used his growth power to catch up to Ryo, atomizing the cum-fossilised cities in the fuzz of his loins without a single thought as his hairs extended apart even farther as more and more mass was added to Todd’s balls. As Todd’s cum slathered shaft was pressed up right against Ryo’s, Ryo retaliated with more growth, as they quickly felt themselves pressing up against both ends of the universe. “Wow… we were so close to filling up the whole universe with our solar system sized cocks in only a few thousand millennia…” Todd pondered, “or at least I was.” pointing out Ryo’s unfair play. Ryo retaliated with a thick glob of cum soaring out of his urethra, meant to coat Todd’s own cockhead but simply bursting right through the universes edge. “Haha Ryo, you can’t even reflect cum as well as me…” Todd taunted.

Ryo was in shock, when his minds-eye peered into the hole ripped by his cumshot… he expected to see a starry expanse of other universes like the many other time’s he’d grown, but instead of the reaffirming familiar shimmering lights of other universes, it was pitch black, sticky, and much bigger than the two hypercocks, yet also made of flesh. “Todd? What’s happening? I thought we were always the biggest…” Ryo thought to Todd. The immense wall of pink flesh shuddered in confusion, noticing the two godboi’s cocks poking out of the universe it was devouring. “Omigosh… Todd, Ryo? From the Quocke tourney?” Todd couldn’t believe it. It was Vela from the tournament earlier, they had just knocked her out, and now she was devouring the universe with her massive eternity spanning cunt, almost absorbing Todd and Ryo before they quickly shot out before the universe was sucked into her dark depths. They flew out and quickly hit more flesh, Vela’s infinitely large tits towering over her star stuffed pussy, with nipples bursting with milk waterfalls, their openings wide enough to fit galaxies. The two cocks tried again to fly away, colliding cockhead first with Vela’s parsec-spanning and still growing emerging clit. “You guys really didn’t deserve to win that… after losing and seeing you boys carelessly cover the city in cum, I teleported myself out of the universe before your destruction could take me as another soul to be reset… I am much more powerful than you.” Ryo simply scoffed at the very idea that anyone was more powerful… Todd would make it so they were always the biggest.

Vela clearly wasn’t too thrilled at the thought that these two thought they were stronger than her, so plumped up her growth massively, expanding in every direction possible, somehow losing feel of the two’s gigacocks. Todd was perfectly telekinetically positioning the two cocks just out of reach of where her holes grew, Todd was truly omnipotent and Vela was an inexperienced grower unable to detect such power. “Where did you two get go? Don’t think you can overpower me, just because you beat me back on Earth…” Todd looked straight ahead and saw his challenge well, a galactically enormous hole in need of a fucking… but he wanted to make her more suitable for a double penetration. With the slightest power of Todd’s will, Vela’s asscheeks began to expand against her will, rapidly ballooning from planet sized to solar system sized, universal and beyond in mere seconds. Vela’s growth powers only extended to her cunt and boobs so she had never felt her rear grow like this, the tiny tufts of hair sprinkling her hole rapidly becoming bigger than entire universes as her fleshy cheeks rapidly expanded upwards towards Todd’s erect spunk cannon. But before Todd could penetrate the hole he crafted, Ryo flew his infiniton-spanning cockhead into Vela’s flaring hot cunt, the heat of a billion supernovas flowing through her genitals white hot veins, her muscles gently cradling Ryo’s erection into a foreign sucking sensation Ryo had never felt before. 

Todd didn’t want to miss out on the fun. As Ryo’s balls cradled Vela’s cheeks and shifted up and down as he humped her cunt into oblivion, Todd found a small window of opportunity to fly his own massive cockhead straight into Vela’s newly grown cheeks, now both the cocks penetrating two of Vela’s holes, the two’s ballsacks slamming against each other with the power of infinite masses, crushing entire universes between them without a moments notice. The two godboi’s sacks were frotting face to face the way they clung to Vela from both directions. Although Vela had never grown her butt before, her anal muscles were certainly expanding and contracting to give Todd plenty of pleasure, almost oblivious to the fucking Ryo was giving her in her cunt, until they both surged their growths massively. “Cmon Ryo,” Todd thought, “let’s fuck this loser into the next dimension.” Ryo barely gave a response as he continued to primally fuck Vela’s cunt, Ryo clearly enjoying his first heterosexual sex ever WAY too much, his lightyear spanning sack slamming against Todd’s balls and Vela’s expanded cheeks simultaneously. Vela’s belly started to distend and become filled with cum, a clear imprint of Todd’s cock being visible inside the growth that was Vela’s cocksleeve of a belly. As this manly bulge became more and more evident, slowly expanding from cum like the invisiCon earlier, Ryo continued to expand into the vaccumous black hole of Vela, them both fucking Vela from different holes, Vela’s belly fat slowly expanding from Toddcum over and into the size of billions of universes, displacing them all without a care for said wanton destruction, the universes unlucky enough to end up safe in the folds of Vela’s cunt also getting a thorough apocolyptic scraping from Ryo’s reckless cum-unloading helmet.

Todd seemed to be the only lucid one in this whole situation. Vela was a solo grower used to just devouring universes alone and didn’t expect a fucking like this, and was possibly still in shock at the two boi’s quick and sudden use of her assets. But Ryo being unresponsive was new, he was completely overwhelmed and unable to do anything but FUCK the giant hole he was blessed with the opportunity to fuck. Waterfalls of sweatdrops the size of solar systems cascaded down Ryo’s balls getting all over Todd’s too, not that he minded the extra lubrication. “Ryo? You’re really getting into this… I think we should grow more and see what else we can fuck.” It was no use, Ryo was completely swept from reality and absorbed in his ritual of mating. “Well...” Todd thought, “If I can’t convince him, might as well join him...” And soforth Todd put his infinite will into spawning yet another cock from his loins, one just as prehensile as his first. It’s simple slow 20 second unraveling erection decimated more than a hundred stray solar systems a second, and with a quick retraction of foreskin he was lubed up and ready to go, no attention given to the dozens of galaxies caught in the gods pre. Todd tried to push his second cock in right above Ryo’s, not making it too big to try and sneak in between thrusts without him knowing, and he seemed to have infiltrated Vela’s cunt perfectly. Ryo did notice however, his species extincted count slowly slowed a little and Todd’s caught up, there were so many universes caught in Vela’s pussy he couldn’t have increased his score any other way. This was enough to make Ryo notice Todd’s new intrusion. “Hmmph, Todd’s trying to get in on fucking MY hole, I’ll show him…”

Ryo, purely by instinct, grew more and more gigantic cocks out of his loins with ease, rivaling Todd’s mighty two with a fearsome eight. Ryo finally responded telepathically to Todd. “Alright Todd, let’s set some rules for another game… only two balls each. As many cocks as she can handle, whoever makes more wins, but no cloning yourself, all from one body… Break Vela if you want, just grow more and more dicks like me...” Before Todd could even respond, he noticed another cocktip of Ryo’s long prehensility eyeing his own behind, above his own monstrous sack. As milky ways of growth inducing pre flew from Ryo’s glans, Todd’s butt quickly grew against his will, not like Todd would resist a chance to grow though. He wiggled his galactic buttcheeks, playfully laying waste to many adjacent universes as Ryo started his second penetration into Todd’s nethers, both the bois still putting some strength into the intense fuck session with Vela, her cunt now taking a rough double penetration from both of their cocks, sliding in and out against each other in pure love, Vela’s frothy galaxies of juices being the perfect lube. As perfect of a hole as it was though, it was nothing compared to the sheer cock-splosion both bois were emitting from their loins. Across every edge of reality, every galactiverse, cocks were touching, tugging at each others foreskins, prehensibly snaking around the edge of existence... Todd responded to Ryo’s eight dicks with eighty, Ryo responded to that with eight hundred, and so forth. Both were in infinite unending ecstasy, not even knowing if the splendid members they were frotting with belonged to themselves, they were both so lost in duplication of more and more and more infini-cocks...

While Vela felt like the center of attention being pleasantly assfucked by Todd and double penetrated by both of them, she wasn’t aware of what was going on fully around her. She would always feel some stray cocks belonging to either of the bois slapping all over her massively grown body, many of the cocks trying to use her monstrous tits milky showers as a lubrication for wherever they were going. Those two bois weren’t even paying attention to fucking her properly…

And why would they need to. Todd and Ryo were in an all new growth heaven based solely on numbers of infinite prehensile cocks, they had never had this many before, both of them feeling very unhuman, more like gigantic spawners of cocks. The only place they knew they touched without causing apocalypse was at their balls, still able to feel each others churning factories of cum vibrate wildly against each other, they would need to produce an existence snuffing pool of cum to spray out of so many dicks… and they would with ease. Still, Todd was beginning to feel a strain, just from having to output so much boicum. “Ryo… please… let me have some more balls…” “No Todd… stay the course, play fair I know you can handle it...” Their apocalyptic cocks frotted all over the multiverse at every location in space, shooting hot seed over entire universes, dooming the trillions of beings within to a sticky cum fossilization. Their balls continued to grow and displace more and more life, as did Ryo’s butt, reaching Todd’s size quite unconsciously, only for it to be rammed hard by hundreds of Todd cocks… Ryo responded by ramming thousands more into Todd’s behind. As their butt size increased, their enormous holes acted like black holes, conveniently pulling in quadrillions of universes, becoming stuck to their cum-filled anal walls, only to soon by obliterated by lightyears of cockhelm or shaft... Both bois were at full attention stuffing millions of cocks into each others asses, and while Vela’s fucking continued, she could tell the gods weren’t putting their all into her as the Todd/Ryo combo penetrating her turned flaccid, the godcock owners getting much more stimulation from their own much tighter and BIGGER boibutts…

So Vela decided to do something to make them notice her. She started sucking, hard and fast, from both her holes. This spread planet and solar system space debris absolutely everywhere within them, the few lucky surviving worlds within her finally being thinned out as they rattled deeper against her cunt and butt caverns. This forced the godcocks entering her to notice her a little more, just for a bit, before they resumed fucking each other. So Vela sucked harder, harder enough to where it began to hurt the two bois cocks a bit, so they retreated their main original cocks from her ass and cunt, still smeared in the aftercummy juices of trillions of wasted lifes. “Well Vela’s being weird…” Todd said to Ryo, “but we can outgrow her, and keep having fun ourselves, hell we got all the fuckholes we need between us…”, Todd shaking his butt fucked with thousands of Ryo cocks, and Ryo obliging with a shake back of his own Todd stuffed behind. Then Vela truly unleashed her power as both her sucking holes intertwined, her skin became a blinding white, and she along with the many civilizations tucked within her nethers were sucked completely into herself, becoming a supermassive black hole.

The entire gigaverse surrounding Todd and Ryo was ripped apart as instantly billions of multiverses started their slow demise towards Vela’s lethal draw. “Well boys… can’t ignore me now!” Vela thought as Todd flew the slowly sucking pair away from the black hole, telepathically. “Ryo, clench down hard on my bits and don’t let go… I’ll get us away from here...” Todd kept flying away, but Ryo was slipping loose, also slightly drawn by the black hole for some reason, it reminded him of what he was fucking earlier… “Ryo, don’t let go… she’s too powerful right now, black holes aren’t to be fucked with!” Todd had always had an irrational fear of black holes, while his cock easily outgrew them on his daily grows he was always afraid if he moved his body too erratically he could get sucked into a stray black hole and while his cock could handle it, his body couldn’t. And even though Todd was nothing but cock now, it was still inherently terrifying to him. Ryo had no qualms about such space anomalies though, the black hole’s draw was alluring to him, a sucking power even greater than Todd… the fact Vela as a black hole was so much more supermassive than a normal black hole was tantalizing, she was so powerful in tearing so much matter to shreds… 

Ryo let go of Todd, and Ryo got pulled in hard just like everything else in that gigaverse that wasn’t Todd once his helm finally reached the point of no return on the way to Vela’s black hole. The sucking sensation he felt was fierce, completely foreign and overpowering. His cock stretched through to infinity, and his balls expanded, Ryo not intending to get sucked in completely, using his massive balls as a plug as he fucked the black hole was his plan. The sensation was so wonderful and new, Vela had such greater sucking power than Todd’s butt any day of the week… alas, his balls were draining quicker than he could grow them. While he was balls deep and balls huge in our dimension, his dick was stretching long into Vela’s, and she was doing a great job of emptying him. “Todd… if you can hear me, help me! I don’t think I can take this much lo-” And in a split second, his balls got warped through, there was no more Ryo that Vela had not taken. “RYO!” Todd instantly felt Ryo’s presences disappear… and knew he had to save his BFF. 

Todd took in his surroundings. It was a fairly standard multiverse, he wanted to use his balls as an infinite grounding to make sure he wasn’t sucked in, and started growing them more and more, analyzing the universes surrounding his lengths with blissful omnipotence. Todd swirled the many comets inside each universe faster and faster, decimating the teeming life within not mattering at all to the power hungry godboi, he just needed as much ice as possible. His billions of comets swarmed with the skill of Todd’s own sperms into both his pendulous balls, ripping their way out of the multiverses, billions becoming trillions and quadrillions and more as his balls became colder and colder, more unmovable. “I’m coming for you, Ryo… Just wanna harness myself to this reality tight!” Todd resumed his cock growth as his balls became a multiversal icy wasteland of a planet, civilizations settling in around his ball pubes completely unbeknownst to Todd, he only focused on his dick now. Time moved fast for Todd but slow for the quadrillions of lifeforms living out thousands of lifetimes on his nethers, Todd’s numbers of species being brought together from across universes along with the massive comets. Todd was very, very slowly growing, making sure to spurt out cum every couple of miles verse to feel when his sperm was sucked away into the black hole. Twenty thousand millennia after Ryo left him, his cock was finally ready to attack Vela’s base. Todd bunched up as much foreskin as he could at the front end of his cock and slowly teased his helm forward, waiting for that terrifying suction.

SUUUUUUUUUUUCK

Todd’s foreskin started to grow, and if he stopped even for a second he would be gone along with it. He needed to keep growing his foreskin to give the black hole something to suck at and not have his balls flung across deep space, fully succumbing to Vela’s draw. Todd fortunately was very talented with his foreskin and could feel everything, his cock becoming a massive tunnel that would completely block up Vela from destroying any more matter, now the only thing that could enter Vela would be Toddseed, she was completely sealed up. An alternate black hole opened in Vela’s dimension.. As the ring of Toddforeskin got stretched through Vela’s dimensions Todd began to perceive the strange reality Vela had constructed, his slimy yet infinitely sensitive lightyears of foreskin gliding over and decimating a few uninhabited solar systems on their way through the dimension Vela had willfully become. The ruins of these worlds were enough for Todd to know though, there had been billions of cocks on them before, and studying the precise form and shape of the cockprints, Todd knew that 0.5% of the cocks on these dead worlds were Ryo’s exact form, helm and ball shape. That meant all the other cocks… they all had the same shape, though they were differently sized, but always bigger than the Ryo prints, and much more visible craters of cum nearby the cockheadprints. These were definitely Vela’s cocks imprinted all over these destroyed worlds, a strange fossil of an experiment gone wrong, like Vela and Ryo had a giant fight cloning billions of their own cocks, and sadly Vela won on this planet. Todd slowly slid throughout Vela’s domain and managed to find a system teeming with life… a little too much life.

Todd’s long tube of bunched up foreskin growth slowed as to not annihilate the huge, Jupiter sized-world at his fores tip. “Ryo… oh god… I can detect so many different forms of you…” It was sadly true. The planet of Juliela was formed with only a few prime rules in mind, and those rules became apparent to Todd in his foreskin’s omnipotence with haste;

1\. Breed as many Ryococks as possible  
2\. Extract as much Ryocum as possible  
3\. When Ryo’s soul can cum no more, attach the Ryococks to our crotches and use his perfect male genitals forever  
4\. Merge with the other futa Vela’s and devour the mass of growth cum  
5\. VELA GROWS FOREVER! <3 <3 <3

The planet was quite normal when it came to city and country structure, very similar to Earth, but with billions of Vela’s taking up every facet of life. That was not mentioning the massive factories that replaced industrial sectors however, Todd noticing one adorned “RYO PROCESSING PLANT #31494” manned by many Velas, some with cocks, some without, those with taking up a male role in the society. And since having a cock usually helped when it came to extracting seed from Ryo, the males did most of the work in this society. Todd was truly terrified when he perceived the reality of the world Ryo now inhabited.

Thousands of Ryococks, most of them decently hard, popped out of a chute in a pile onto a conveyor belt, long and wrapping with twists and turns, clothed adult Vela’s sorting through them with haste, stuffing the flaccid ones down a “unripe/blueballed” chute. The hard ones were attached to long tubes without getting sucked down, prepared for Vela to stimulate him, his soul spread across every cock, Ryo able to ethereally feel it all. Normally all his cocks would be hard, but in the small time since the black hole opened the Vela dimension had been working him for decades, making all of his cocks cum as much as possible, using his seed as precious fuel, Ryocum was a useful commodity and the only source of male sperm for the Vela clone species. It was incredibly valuable, it’s fertility and never-dying sperm acting as a power source for the Vela race. As thousands of Ryococks drained, Vela’s all over the building frotted with, jacked off, sucked off, and much more, the galleons of seed directly draining into massive tanks. Ryo’s that were growing too much were again put down another chute into a factory below, with more giantess sized Vela’s, and more below that, and more below that, and this was just one factory… 

This wasn’t right, and Todd needed to put a stop to it. In our universe, Todd careened his cockhead forward closer and closer to the black hole, the thick musk of Todd’s cockflesh displacing all matter in it’s simple path of annihilation. The billions of destroyed galactic empires in the thrust to reach Vela was imperceptible by Todd, he just wanted to save Ryo as much as possible and thrusted forward with all his love. However, his mass pushed forward a little too far. Before he could even comprehend it, Todd was sucked all the way through the black hole, balls and all, his freezing teste planet thrown inwards into Vela’s insanity and burning up, again cleansing Todd’s balls of outside life. The Vela black hole closed in our dimension, becoming a big crunch until everything in existence was pitch black. Todd and Ryo were safe though, albeit at Vela’s mercy, the three final living beings of eternity continued their struggle.

\---

When Todd fully got sucked in, it immediately became apparent that his powers were little use in Vela’s domain. As Todd’s cock form came out the other side, he found he had no normal telekinetic control over his movement, simply moving forward as a cock in space with nothing but the propulsion of exiting the black hole to guide him, slowly spinning as he floated forwards aimlessly without gravity. “I’ll never reach Ryo now… I’m so vulnerable…”, Worse still, the cold of space was beginning to take a toll on his neverending godboner. He was starting to shrink, the first few solar systems caught in the path of his destructive helmet actually delayed him and slowed him consecutively, as he only very slowly reduced the planets to nothing. “Oh no, this isn’t good! I’m shrinking rapidly, getting less hard, and that’ll just make me grow slower… I’ll never reach Ryo before he’s spent forever!” Every solar system he bulldozed made Todd wince now, since each one slowed his path towards Ryo ever so slightly. Though these solar systems in particular were agnostic to Vela’s plight and were just “background life” created by Vela, Todd felt no remorse in smashing the stars and trillions populated planets to starbits, if only because they even came from an existence created by someone who had tortured Ryo so much. “I’ll have my revenge, Vela…” Todd thought with determination.

Physics were physics however, and the giant godcock of Todd had come to a complete slow, the smattering of matter in the path of Vela’s planet was in her favor in stopping this invader, and Todd was shrinking fast in deep space. “Damn it… I have to cum with all I’ve got, or risk losing Ryo forever… I hope I can cum the right stuff to get me to him!” Todd tried to shift his cockmass back and forth with his cock’s incredible muscle strength to jerk himself off, unable to stimulate himself any further. A small burst of highly concentrated and fertile cum dribbled desperately out of Todd’s urethra, the size of a small planet or so. The cum bubble detached and became a floating white planet in space, one where Todd’s laid plans would be fulfilled. Todd became less and less sentient as his cock shrunk, now smaller than the very cumshot he had laid bare. “My offspring… fulfil my destiny~ SAVE RYO...” Todd’s final thoughts echoed into the darkness of space as his completely spent cock shot its last thick white ropes of cum. After this, his cock became quite normal “hyper” sized, and fell to the surface of the very cum comet Todd had spawned forth, landing in the icy oceans of cum as a VERY spent hyper dick.

In the few minutes since the great white cum comet was formed and frozen into shape, Todd’s rapid fertility led to rapid breeding across the once barren landmass. Within only five seconds of forming, some of the sperms had willingly become eggs to accommodate creation, as anything was possible with Todd’s omnipotence. By the twenty second mark the planet had a population of one million Todds, each as infinitely powerful as the original, but with no knowledge of their true strength, they were harmless (for now). Quickly the Toddspawn settled out a society, helped greatly by their source of infinite power, the Toddcum. A simple splash in a water wheel-like contraption could give more power than a nuclear reactor, and for an infinite amount of time. Toddcum is very stupid yet very omnipotently smart. It’s strength comes from it’s unimaginable power and evolutionary drive towards reproducing, yet the sperm had no idea of Todd’s unorthodox sexuality. As such, any Todd could will their sperm to do anything by merely assigning it to “reproduction”. And so galleons of sperm turned massive ice motors around and around, always thinking it was getting closer to child bearing, yet never achieving so, however achieving infinite electricity and power. Quickly the insane numbers of Todd’s started a lifestyle of huge orgies with one another, reproducing even more Todd’s, only having to shoot a load in the power reactor ONCE to provide more than enough for the society.

...hundreds of years later...

The ice planet of Torio was a peculiar one in the Vela quadrant. Despite the harsh cold climate, none of the life seemed to care. The Todd-based lifeforms, though all male and identical, strangely called each other nothing but different numbers, and it seemed to work rather well for them. Dark ice had been easily mined by the Todd’s under the comet, becoming the main element in their many houses and tall buildings. The taller buildings were nice and slippery to allow frottage by any Todd passerbys.

A younger Todd was relaxing on the crystalline icy beaches on the country of Zarritarr, when a strange dark ice block washed ashore. He went to look at it, and saw something strange inside. “Oh my todd… is that what I think it is? Have I really found our master’s cock?” It sure looked like it! Buried in the ice block was an erect disembodied cock, and if it was a fellow Toddboi transformed he would have cracked out my now. Since the olden times, the Toddspawn had talked of their creator, and how he spread his seed across Torio and begat love, life and light upon the lands. After the seventieth day of cumming, Todd rested, and fell into the Sarritan lakes, spent, and ready for an infinite rest in cryostasis. But Toddboi 31459… he thought it was just a legend! He’d spent so long debating whether the original giant Todd really existed, and whether he would come back. “I really found him… Todd, is that really you?” The Toddboi spoke to the ice block, expecting an answer. “where… where am I? When am I? My children… did you save him...” Toddboi thought back to Snowdey school… “The great Ryo foretold of? Your eternal BFF? We… we’ve been building for so long waiting for your arrival… TODD! You’re back!” The Toddboi hugged the ice block hard, inadvertently getting an erection at the presence of his creator, his throbbing erection only serving to help melt the ice more, until the Toddboi was holding the spent Toddcock in his hands. “Yes… my eternal offspring, it is I. I have come to this dimension for a purpose, we must save Ryo, and for that… I need to be big again. I need to get hard again… Toddboi, can you er… jumpstart me? I need to feel what it’s like to cum again to get a handle on my powers in this strange new realm...”

Toddboi Prime (the first to find Todd) couldn’t believe his luck. He could be the one to save his species… to ensure the Todd’s would go beyond the farthest stars! He had always wanted to be an astronaut, he trained at the LinniTodd space center… now that their God had returned their species would surely thrive! He was getting a boner just thinking about it, and the original Todd was noticing. “Yeah, Toddboi Prime… or should I just call you TBP? I just need a little… interaction with your own cock.” TBP was young and very reserved, caring more about his studies than many of the other sex crazed Toddbois on Torio, and not very well versed on sex… this would probably be his first time. “Ok Todd, how do I do this, just… put you against my dick?” TBP was to experience his first sexual encounter, and novicely tried to frot the still cold Todd up and down against his length. “Is this how you do it?” “Not quite, try to be faster, try to get our cockheads sliding against each other… and pull down my fore, it’s been a while...” Todd was beginning to harden finally, revealing his crimson helm, exciting TBP greatly. “I don’t know why this is so hot to me Todd… but it really is! It’s like our cocks are best friends forever hugging…” Todd was turned on by the mere mentioning of BFFs… and TBP was about to burst. “They look so cute together… Aaach!” TBP managed to cum (for his first time!) before Todd did, a mere millions of sperms shooting out of TBP’s small erection, but Todd wasn’t one to be beaten…

“Alright, TBP...” Todd thought in response to the sex dazed Toddboi Prime, “Believe it or not, I think that session with me was enough to restore me to full power, when your cum covered my form I feel like I’ve gained power back, like I’m not even in Vela’s realm anymore… I think you should put me down, and stand back.” TBP was confused. “Why, Todd? I got to make my wet stuff come out, surely I can get it to happen for you too… Don’t you wanna feel good like I did?” He still proceeded to lay Todd down on a rock in the snowy beach landscape that was his home. “Well normally I’d like to cum with you TBP, but it seems I’m very late on my way to saving Ryo… and it seems I made your beings cum able to restore me to FULL POWER so well… I need to find Ryo as soon as possible.” TBP was excited. “Oh my! Is he out there in space, am I gonna get to come to space with you? You know us Toddbois have been spending centuries making an amazing space ship for you, we even made a “cock pit” specifically for your new shape and everything!” Todd thought quickly, he was quite grateful to this first responder Toddboi, and didn’t want all of them to be destroyed in his inevitable search for Ryo. “That sounds great TBP, but I’ve got an even better idea for you to come with me and save Ryo… just walk a little further back, I don’t want to surprise you too much when I change…”

TBP was confused, but surprised that Todd was able to apparently become a spaceship, but weirder things had happened… he still wished Todd got to see the cockship that they made, but his god clearly had no time for his toys. TBP walked far, far back into the snow, always thinking he was far away enough but Todd just told him to walk further and further… until he finally couldn’t even see Todd anymore. A huge earthquake seemed to occur, and a large, LARGE looming figure was barely visible in the snow, blotting out what little sun there was. “Alright TBP… get ready to cum with me. Look up.” Toddboi Prime looked up, for his last time. Out of the blizzard, Todd’s enormous urethra was the last thing TBP ever saw before he was sucked into Todd’s nethers. But it was not a normal mass to sperm conversion that TBP would become, he became a single immortal infinite sperm deep in Todd’s sack, one that could choose whether to come out with the other perishable sperms whenever it wanted. “TBP… you can still hear me, right?” Todd thought to the blessed sperm deep within his balls. TBP could only muster a wriggle in response, but that was all the thought process a sperm needed. He no longer cared for anything but to reach an egg and reproduce for the cock he was in debt to. “Alright, good to know you’re safe bud… now I’ll let your other Toddbois join you.”

Now that Todd’s new friend was safe, he could return to his destructive self. Still, Todd’s cockform felt like it needed some subsistence. He wondered what the core of this ice world that HE created… what it would taste like. Immediately he felt his long, erect form fall down, and bury himself cockhead first deep into the snow, growing and growing bigger and bigger, displacing more ice, ground and planet mantle and making Toddbois across the planet think it was the end of the world… and it was! They all prayed to their Todd, but sadly their prayers were not answered by their god… unless their prayer was a quick painless erasure. Many of the more zealous Toddboi’s decided to embrace their fate, walking proudly into their God’s rapidly shifting flesh masses, accepting their fate to Todd’s enjoyment and stimulation. Todd burrowed further and further into his Toddboi planet, coming across many underground bases, decimating them all... the Toddbois were quite technologically advanced… he even managed to absorb the Toddboi-built cockship deep into his nutsack, being kept deep underground, that TBP was so proud of. TBP even got to go inside the ship once again before it, like all the other matter, became Toddcum. TBP in a way was reunited with all his colleagues who became cum, so he was enjoying wriggling around with his friends. Todd however was surprised that this ice planet of Torio, in fact, had no core. “Well that’s disappointing… guess I can always just suck at it from the inside out though, my cock hungers, it’s been a looong time since I devoured a whole planet...” Todd, upon reaching the absolute middle of the planet, finally started sucking hard with his urethra, the equivalent of gale force tornadoes forming underneath everything, all ice, minerals and ground funneling into Todd’s cock.

Torio was not long for this timeline. The forced friction against miles of superhot cockflesh against the mostly ice planet was so hot it melted completely, and Todd was able to slurp the entire planet up as if it was liquid within a few seconds, displacing an entire planet with his cockform yet again, his bigger than moons blue balls still aching to cum. “That’s all Torio offered me? Come on, it was MY planet, surely you’d made more mass than that… Oh well, time to find some planets with cores. I’ll be there soon, Ryo, just let me get enough power...” Todd continued his suction to the surrounding planets in the solar system, which while all teeming with non-Todd life, still had nice tasty cores within. This was the fuel Todd needed to start moving throughout Vela’s dimension just like he did with pure omnipotence in our own realm. It had been over 500 years, but Todd still knew exactly which direction that Vela planet of Ryo’s was. He pointed his cock directly that way, and used the cores within himself to careen himself forwards. Displacing billions of solar systems in his path became an unintended side effect as Todd grew bigger and bigger, traveling faster and faster, finally feeling more like himself in this realm, sure he would reach Ryo. It seemed to be farther than Todd expected. It had been at least a month, and he hadn’t reached Ryo yet. His foreskin somehow traveled so much faster, albeit he still had his full strength back then. Finally however, he was coming up on that Vela planet, FINALLY… so he quickly reversed his growth, not wanting to decimate the planet, which he would have done in 3 seconds if he hadn’t shrunk right then. Todd got closer and closer to the planet, but it wasn’t the same as it was so long ago.

The planet Juliela was now like Earth, but if every inch of it was covered with huge metropolises, no room for forests, deserts, or even water. It was literally like a spiked ball of a planet, the amount of buildings were so tall and so numerous. Todd carefully flew himself between two and flew straight to the base of the planet, transforming back into his human self just seconds before he hit the floor, perfectly nailing the superhero landing look. As dust settled, a fully clothed Todd stepped out of it. “Who’s in charge here… Where’s Ryo?” There were thousands of humans in the city who had gathered to see Todd. Strangely, none of them seemed to look like Vela anymore. A scientist looking man stepped forward from the crowd. “Uh, Ryo? That’s a bit of a conspiracy… the white fuel we use from Velacorp has been rumored to have something to do with Ryo, whatever or whoever that is, but that was a long time agot…” The crowd dispersed and walked away at this mention of white fuel, and some official looking police types pulled the scientist away… The white fuel? Clearly the Vela’s had left this planet for whatever reason, the thick smell of Ryo cocks was no-where to be smelt on this planet anymore, had they relocated? Todd continued to walk around the city, his own face being captured by the news on helicopter cameras and being broadcast all over, the giant TV’s on the sides of the huge buildings adorned with him, captioned with “ALIEN LANDS IN JULIANOS – LOOKING FOR OUR PRECIOUS RESOURCES?” Todd got up and used his recovering omnipotence to start flying and surveying the land. This surprised the locals, the underground internet boards were going mad with theories over who this invader was. They had a theory the white fuel that Velacorp delivers to Juliela was really an advanced life form, capable of infinite energy, being rationed off to every planet in complete arbitration… But the Vela-compromised governments were quick to try to silence these thoughts.

Todd had been flying over the cities for a while, before smelling a familiar smell… “Ryo? That’s your cum no doubt...” He could smell it emanating from a familiar icy wasteland similar to Antarctica at the very bottom of the planet. Todd flew over the oceans and avoided the weapons on the ground being fired at him from the ice continent with ease. “ATTENTION, TURN BACK NOW ALIEN, WE WILL DECIMATE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SEE THE POWER PLANT ON SIGHT!” boomed over loudspeakers below. Todd just laughed. “Oh that’s a cute display of power… never fire first on Todd though.” Todd flew up higher, grew to his previous astronomical cock size, gaped his urethra wide, and brought it down hard on the entire bottom half of the planet, easily disabling the plants defenses, the giant pool of Ryo cum below powering endless generators now visible to anyone. There was a monitor displaying “THIS PLANET POWER CAPACITY BEING LOANED BY VELACORP AT -14%-” Vela was selling Ryocum to many planets, personally limiting it’s power... “Ryo… they’ve been using your cum as power, and they aren’t even letting anyone know about it, this is so much worse… where are you cumming from if you’re not here!!!” Todd didn’t really care any more, now he wanted Velacorp, whoever they were. Todd flew his cockhead over the rest of the planet, and started sucking each tall skyscraper out by it’s roots, just because it felt fucking wonderful on his cockhole as it scraped down… he hadn’t cum yet, had he? After only 70 buildings the friction was becoming so much for Todd to handle… he came all over the land of Juliela, fossilizing this society of Ryo cum abusers forever. And while cumming after so long finally felt great, cumming wasn’t the same without Ryo there... “Ryo… where are you.”

Todd wasn’t one to waste a planet, so he devoured Velas own cum-coated planet to the core with ease, it slid down his urethra and bulged it with it’s still standing skyscrapers wonderfully. At that point, Todd noticed something far away, beyond Juliela’s sun. A pink glans… there’s no way that was who he thought it was. But that shape, that ball size… it had to be. Todd immediately flew towards the solar systems supermassive sun, needing to know that it was who he thought it was… “Ryo...” Todd telepathically sent, “Is that you?” He received no response. Strange… it had to be, there was no denying it, that was a massive cock flying towards him, one of Ryo’s exact shape… But it wasn’t as Todd remembered it. Below Ryo’s urethra and perpetually tucked under his foreskin and against his glans was a massive metal casing. Todd finally received a thoughtform back, but it came from this metal ball. “No Todd… It’s me Vela. I’ve been having a lot of fun experimenting in my realm… but splitting up Ryo’s like that, having so many of me jacking them off for such a pitiful amount of cum, it was so tedious… so I merged all of Ryo’s cocks together into this, his entire massive being now here. And I created this ship, attached to Ryo’s glans, to keep control of him… to make him able to cum.” Ryo shot out a fierce shot of semen right onto Todd’s valiant cock, Todd not budging an inch in this insanity. “After that I left Juliela and left some normal humans there for you to inevitably find… because you’re about to be done in by your own BFF.” Ryo was completely under Vela’s control now… Todd needed to restore Ryo’s mind, if it was even possible at this point.

Vela didn’t let up though. The cumshots kept firing out, and Todd didn’t even want to dodge them. It was nice finally being covered in Ryo cum again… and Todd was strong enough to withstand any cum blast, even when Vela tried to fire hard on his sensitive balls. Vela communicated back to Todd, “Todd, you’ve somehow become quite powerful here. I thought I set this realm up so only those with my genes could grow… you must be really strong to get through that.” Todd wasn’t scared at all, he was stronger than he’d felt in a hundred years. Todd finally flew in close against Ryo, and started frotting with his lover as he once did so long ago. “Haha, you think he’ll cum for you? Impossible… I hold that power now. You could frot with him for hours and nothing would happen unless I press the button~” Todd wasn’t listening. He knew Ryo would come back to him… if he just jogged him back to memory like this. TBP did so for him and Todd truly loved him for it… Ryo had even saved Todd from the brink of non-existence many times, it was time for Todd to return the favor… but to no avail. “Haha! You can’t even make your BFF cum! What a pathetic display…” This wasn’t working. Todd thought… that metal ball. Vela was safe in there. It was deep under Ryo’s foreskin, but he tried to prod it with his tip to no avail, not wanting to hurt Ryo too much. “There’s no way in, I’m invincible in here...” Todd doubted that. Todd buried his cocktip into the space between glans and foreskin and sucked hard. Surprisingly, the metal ball came unburied. “Wait… that’s how cocks work? You can just go under that thick, dry skin like that? Drat…” Vela sent in anger, her metal ball now flying into the sun, Ryo starting to come back to lucidity. Todd got back against Ryo in the frotting position, his cock pointed at the sun. “Todd… is that you? Where am I...” Ryo was finally able to communicate with Todd again! “Don’t worry Ryo, I just need you to push forward and cum really hard towards that sun, when it expands...” They continued their lovely frot session in space, their balls displacing more of the planets of this solar system. “Expands? Why would it do that...” Ryo sleeplessly asked to Todd, before it became clear…

Todd remembered hearing those with Vela-genes have true infinite growth in her realm, and right before the metal ball hit the sun she expanded, destroying her capsule, with two titanic breasts, two huge asscheeks and a towering cunt that swallowed said sun itself. “You two aren’t going to stop me...” Vela thought to the two godcocks. “Oh yes we will.” the two godbois thought in PERFECT synchronicity. This time, they just wouldn’t hold back.

First, Todd and Ryo thrust right between the titanic breasts, Vela giving them a massive hotdogging frot session unintentionally. Though Vela had been astronomical in Todd’s realm before, it wasn’t the same here.. and Todd had more experience, to Vela’s sadness, she was rather unable to do anything but allow the two to deface her like this… “Oh god… perhaps I shouldn’t have relied on Ryo’s power so much here...” Ryo and Todd then extended their cockheads far and long, their tips pushing against Vela’s sensitive breasts. Immediately they both started shooting galaxies worth of growthcum into her nipples, forcing her to get bigger as the two godbois did naturally, keeping them all to scale as galaxies, universes and multiverses around them fell with ease, small drips of sex sweat secreting from any one of the three absorbing entire existences with sheer size. She hated to admit it… but the plowing of the nipples titillated Vela JUST right, and she started to cum uncontrollably, her stream of girlcum coating the Velky Way, dooming the civilizations within forever. This was the sign to go in hard.

“Ryo, you got to fuck her cunt last time...” Todd asked. “Want to swap it up this time?” Ryo thought. “No, I want to fuck her hetero style again, but this time, she DOESN’T devour your entire existence afterwards. Cool with that Vela?” Ryo asked Vela sarcastically. Vela could only moan positively in response… the growthcum had fully taken her and she was fully infatuated with her growth now, she wouldn’t pull anything. “With pleasure Ryo… let’s do this!” Todd said excitedly, Todd thrusting first between her massive cheeks, and Ryo pushing forward again into her omniversal girl parts. “Hey Ryo...” Todd said, “Remember what we did last time? This time, let’s put ALL of our appendages into Vela…” Ryo remembered well, when they grew more and more cocks… and as they did, they this time stuffed more and more into the hole they were fucking, the inadvertently drifting universes within her being completely ruined with boicum from every possible angle. First there were a thousand cocks per hole. Then a million. Then a billion, Todd and Ryo didn’t want to stop, this was their ultimate revenge. But it was too intense for Vela to bear. “Alright boys! It’s… too much!” Todd and Ryo just laughed in their minds, there was no chance they would stop duplicating and growing. It was cute that Vela thought they would!

Finally, it was actually too much for her mind to bear. Rather anticlimactically, the massive bulges of Todd and Ryo cock extending far in two directions instantly returned to being just two massive bundles of cocks, Vela flashing out of existence. It seemed that her body blinked out of reality from too much pleasure, and her entire being has become a portal back to Todd’s realm, apparently keeping it deep within herself the same way Todd keeps Linus within himself. “There you go Todd… you can go back… Please leave my realm!” Todd and Ryo were disappointing, their best fuck in a long time had just chickened out… So they continued to grow. They ignored the portal. All of Vela’s experiments and plans for distributing Ryocum were ruined as boicum flooded every one of Vela’s carefully crafted and intricate planets, teeming with customized life… “Stop it! Please! Get out of here!” Vela shrieked to the godbois, to no effect. Todd and Ryo’s minds were in perfect sync now as they responded in unison. “Oh, we’re going to be here for a while… We’re going to use your realm as our personal fuck dimension whenever we want, and you’re going to let us come back whenever we want, or we’ll destroy it forever, and you too.” Vela relaxed as Todd and Ryo sealed off the portal so they would never accidentally be sucked into it and go back early… “This could be a while… I kinda wish I was getting fucked again…”

...UNPERCIEVABLE INFINITIES LATER…

The two walked outside onto the balcony, and sat together on a conveniently placed couch outside, facing a 96 floor drop. Todd and Ryo were back on earth, Vela had conveniently recreated Todd’s realm’s universe just a few moments before the destruction of all mankind. “Wow, for someone that got fucked by us hard for that long,” Todd said, “she sure put us back in quite a reasonable place!” Ryo sighed. “Well, you don’t know the extent she did to me for all that time… it’s the least she could do.” They then walked inside to talk all about what both of them experienced, not going to put on the invisiCon tonight… they saw what happened when they did that last time.

...ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX MINUTES LATER...

The tournament would start in a few hours. Ryo couldn’t sleep. He was still remembering the years he spent being forced to cum at Vela’s will… and although he had fucked Todd for billions of years before and after that horrible experience, now that he was human again, he still hadn’t cum that night, since the invisiCon incident never happened to him now. His cock also clearly couldn’t sleep, making a sizable tent against the bedsheets. “Hey Todd… you awake?” Ryo asked his sleeping BFF. Todd turned on the bedside light. “Just barely… Y’know we TECHNICALLY didn’t really cum today. Wanna do things old school?” Ryo smiled. “With pleasure, Todd!” Todd sat up against the bed stand, and his cock hardened to a normal adult size, no hyper, just a lovely big cock. Ryo sucked at it with pure love for Todd, knowing his tiny tongue was completely enveloping what once destroyed existences… it was unreal. Simply from the aroma of Todd and the lack of cumming that day, he felt himself almost starting to cum while still sucking Todd off... he had to quickly start jacking himself off, and Todd made sure to cum the exact second that Ryo did… it was wonderful. Billions of sperms shot down Ryo’s throat, and many millions more erupted from Ryo’s cock and completely ruined the bed beyond cleaning. Ryo made sure to swallow it all, feeling a nice bulge in his belly from the deluge of Todd’s cum. Todd politely went to the bathroom to get some paper towels and clean up Ryo’s mess.

“Ready to sleep now, Ryo?” Todd asked after flushing the cum soaked tissue, only to see Ryo already snoring peacefully. He also noticed something floating quietly outside… was that the drone that cut their invisiCon earlier? He hoped it didn’t see any of his fun with Ryo… but hey, any recording was better than what happened with the drone last time, and he was very tired, so Todd’s head hit the pillow and he just went to sleep. Stupid drone…

The next morning...

Ryo and Todd had set up their quite amazing PC’s next to each other, ready to fight the next opponents in the bracket. Vela26 walked up to Ryo while Todd was looking for their opponents. While she was still wonderfully endowed, she also had quite the baby bump. Ryo cowered, expecting a slap or something… but she actually wanted to talk to him. “Hey, I saw you checking me out yesterday… I’m interested, but you should know I have kids.” Ryo was surprised… she wasn’t pregnant last time. She pulled out her wallet and showed a photo of her with her 4 offspring… and Ryo couldn’t believe it.

Every one of them was the spitting image of Todd… how? “Uh, that’s cool, I’m with Todd here though… he’s my real lover…” “Oh, that’s cool! I love the gays! He even looks like my kids! Weird… I’ll see you later, you played really well yesterday!” Ryo was very taken aback from all this… Todd finally returned to his PC as he got the Lobby ID for them to enter. “Todd...” Ryo asked, “I just saw Vela… she has kids, but they aren’t mine, they’re yours… you’d really think after all that fucking I did to her… all that she did to me… she would let me be her father?” Todd just smirked. “Well Ryo… as fertile as you are, I’m more fertile by magnitudes… I can’t believe I was fertile enough to somehow impregnate her multiple times in the alternate past like this…” Their match was about to start, Ryo had to put all that out of his mind before the game, but he was still disappointed that for whatever reason he didn’t bear kids with Vela, after all that effort and cum shot into her… Damn Todd was fertile.

Ryo then felt a strange bumping at his own chest… almost like kicking, from a child. Ryo private messaged Todd in Quocke so no-one could hear them…

ry0: todd… are you apparently so fertile that you also knocked me up last night?  
TODDTHEGODD: TBP! he made it!!!


End file.
